Powerpuff Girls Kill Hitler
by Jiggly Booty
Summary: Hitler has been resurrected from the dead, it's up to the Powerpuff Girls to stop him. Warning explicit language.


It was a beautiful day in Townsville. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, Mojo Jojo was getting sexually abused in prison. Everything was going swell, that is until the phone started ringing. Blossom watched Professor Utonium answer the phone expecting it to be the mayor asking for money again, but something was different. Blossom watched as the professor's emotion went from surprised to alarm. He slammed the phone down and screeched. "Girls pack your damn bags you're going to have a conference with the president in 5 minutes, and it's an emergency!"

"I'm on it sir," Blossom said. She then literally flew to the bedroom where Buttercup and Bubbles were playing tea party. "Aight bitches, it's show time. We're talking to the prez in 5 minutes and we need our shit together." The two other girls nodded and swiftly packed their bags. After they were done, they flew all the way to the White House in 3 minutes.

After they rang the door bell, the door swung open revealing fully armed guards. They nodded at the girls and led them to the Oval Office where Donald Trump was waiting for them. "Hello Powerpuff Girls, take a seat cause you might want to be sitting when you hear the news. And I can definitely say it would be fake news like CNN." The three girls sat down and continued listening. "In all my years of being awesome I've never expected something like this to happen. And it's bigly news. I'm afraid to say that Hitler has come back from the dead and is planning to bomb that one Jewish country that the U.S. apparently likes."

Blossom raised her nub in the air, "Sir, are you talking about Israel?"

"Yes," Trump nodded gravely. "Izzyrail is in danger of death. And you're the only ones who can stop Hitler and his army of Nazis."

"Don't worry Mr. President," Blossom replied. "We can do it good."

"You better, here's a map where we suspect Hitler to be hiding." Donald Trump reached under his desk and pulled out a crude map written in crayon. "Everything in red is where we suspect Hitler to be." The entirety of Europe was red.

"What the fuck," Buttercup said. "That doesn't help us at all, I bet he's in Germany."

"The city?"

"No dumbass the country."

"Ah, okay. Well any way go to Germany and kill Hitler for us. That will be all."

"Alright girls," Blossom said. "Let's go to Germany and blow this mofo's head off."

"YAY," Bubbles and Buttercup said. So they jumped up and Flew all the way to Germany, because the government was too lazy to give them a plane. When they landed on the ground they were immediately surrounded by the locals. Creepy pedo looking men in lederhosen and busty blonde women wearing dirndls.

"Welcome to Germany ya, we have lots of beer and bratwursts!" Said one of the women, holding out a mug of beer and a package of hot dogs.

"There's no time, we have to find Hitler and assassinate him!" Buttercup shrieked edgily. "Do you know where he is?"

"Oh yeah, he's right over there." She then turned and pointed towards a large spooky skyscraper with the nazi symbol on the side.

"How the hell didn't we see that?" Buttercup turned to her sisters. Blossom shook her head and Bubbles just shrugged. "Whatever, let's just get going." So they then preceded to fly all the way to the tower. They landed stealthily behind a crate about 100 yards away from the tower and peered around the side. A group of Nazis were unloading cargo and taking it into the sinister building.

"Alright here's the plan," Blossom began. We hide in a crate so we get in the building, then we kill Hitler."

"That sounds like a good plan to me," Bubbles said. So they pried the lid off the crate and hid inside. There was a sudden sharp pain in Blossom's side. She felt it with her numb and it came back with blood. Blossom gasped and turned on her flashlight, they had hidden in a crate full of barbed wire.

"Ah shit," Blossom began, but she immediately stopped talking when she heard voices. The girls were dead silent as they heard the clomping of boots grow louder. Then there was a whir of machinery as they felt their box get lifted into the air. They fell over and immediately got impaled by the barbed wire.

"Owie," Bubbles said quietly. The other girls beat her to unconsciousness so she was silent. They were quiet for what felt like hours as the box they were in was jostled about until it finally came to a rest.

Blossom carefully opened the lid to peer outside, from what she could tell they were in a large dark room full of crates and supplies. "Alright the coast is clear," she said. Breaking the silence that they kept for so long.

"Phew, that was awful," Bubbles said, wiping her brow. They were all scratched up and bloody, but yet they were alive. "I think we should go there," she said. Pointing at a door way. Blossom and Buttercup nodded in agreement, they then quickly flew over.

"Aw crap, it only opens with a finger scanner," said Buttercup. And we only have one finger." They heard a low shuffling noise behind them. They turned around a saw that a young nazi had crept up behind them. He was pointing a gun at them and had a crazed glint in his eye. "Bubble kill the Nazi bastard!" Bubbles jumped into the hair and literally ripped the Nazi's head off with one finger. "Nice job now we can use his hand to get through the door." Bubbles then ripped one of his hands off and placed it on the scanner. There was a beeping noise and the door slide open.

"YAY. Nice work girls, I bet Hitler is on the top floor." Blossom said heroically standing on top of the bloody corpse. "Come on there's no time to loose." They then flew through the door and down an empty corridor. Occasionally they would run across a stray Nazi and they would simply kill them with friendship.

After a particularly messy death Bubbles asked. "I wonder if you could blow bubbles with blood?" She then took a straw out and started blowing bubbles in the blood. "This is fun." After a minute of blowing blood bubbles (say that three times fast). They continued on their mission. Eventually they came across some elevators. "Let's use these!"

"Uh no, this is a stealth mission we'd get caught if we used one." Buttercup said, rolling her eyes. "I think we should fly up the air ducts, it's a lot more cool."

"Fuck you I'm taking the elevator."

"Fine bitch see if I care." Buttercup ripped open an air vent so that she and Blossom could get in. While Bubbles pushed the button to the elevator, she turned around one last time to wave at her sisters then stepped inside. "Let's go," Blossom and Buttercup then flew up all the way to the top level. They peered out a grate and to their surprise they saw Hitler sitting at a large desk tapping an iPhone.

"How do thez damn things work? Stoopid Americans and their toys." Suddenly the doors slid open revealing Bubbles covered in blood. "VAT INTRUDERS." He then reached below his desk and took out a gun. "DIE ZILLY GIRL!" He then shot her in the chest.

"NOOOOOOO!" Buttercup screamed as she jumped out of the air vent. She flew to Bubbles' side grasping her hand. "Bubbles god damnit you've got to stay with us."

"I-I'm s-so cold," she muttered shivering.

"I know, but you've got to live."

"I-I see the...light."

"BUBBLES YOU CAN'T DIE ON US, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU."

"It wa-ss fun being your sister, I had so much joy. B-ut the angels a-re calling for me. Bleh."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Buttercup screamed. Blossom came over and closed Bubbles eyelids.

"Uh okey ven," Hitler said. "Time for the rest of you to die." He then pushed a large red button and he suddenly had a giant laser gun of death.

"YOU WHORE," Buttercup screeched as she leapt on him.

"AH VAT ARE YOU DOING," he screeched.

"KILLING YOU WHORE," Buttercup grabbed the iPhone and stabbed him in the neck.

"OWCHIE." She then preceded to rip of his arms and legs, then she beat him with them. Then she dragged him all the way to the bathroom and flushed Hitler down the toilet. Blossom came up to her carrying Bubbles' corpse, looking as if she was peacefully asleep instead of dead.

"She deserved better than this," Blossom began.

"I know, I know. She died for the good of the cause. Let's go home." So they flew all the way back to America where they had Bubbles' funeral.

"Here lies Bubbles, who died at the hands of the führer. She will be remembered as a great person. That is all."

The End


End file.
